


It's Like This, Merlin

by Amerland115



Series: Merlin翻译 [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29098398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amerland115/pseuds/Amerland115
Summary: KINK：Arthur/Merlin, assuming Merlin is a virgin Arthur decides to give Merlin a sex talk (ie: birds and the bees) In fact Merlin is not a virgin and somewhat experienced. would love it if Arthur gets somewhat tongue tied at some parts and Merlin acts like his confused and asks stupid questions. would love it even more if Merlin is more experienced then Arthur (but is up to you really =D)简而言之就是小王子觉得他有必要给他的男仆上性教育课（x）小甜饼w
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Merlin翻译 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033350
Kudos: 9





	It's Like This, Merlin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It's Like This, Merlin](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/752496) by 匿名. 



> 译者：  
> 还是感谢原作者和花酒太太的推文，本篇序号115  
> 这篇里的小王子结结巴巴的太可爱了！恶意逗他玩的坏梅子我好爱！
> 
> ANYWAY,ENJOY!!

  
  
\----  
  
  
他不是第一次想到这个问题了。  
  
他不喜欢回忆他第一次想到这个问题的场景。梅林，因为他可笑的口水兜里插着一朵紫色的花就结结巴巴说不出话。基于此，他怀疑梅林对女孩的了解加起来顶多塞满莫嘉娜的指环——那些在她童年时被赠予、然后被忽视的指环，因为公主更喜欢从高桌上偷来的餐具。  
  
亚瑟曾考虑过和梅林谈谈，但阿梵克出现了，然后默西亚人出现了，再然后是狮鹭，然后他，好吧，没谈成。现在回想起来，他很庆幸自己没说。万一他谈成了呢？梅林可能已经开始采摘格尼薇儿的花朵了，而格尼薇儿是那样甜美，也许她会……  
  
不。他没落实这个谈话绝对是最好的。  
  
早在奔赴莫高斯的城堡之前他就知道，梅林是在不知道父亲是谁的环境下长大的。从胡尼斯无意间提起的只言片语，或是从盖乌斯在乌瑟恼羞成怒让他们退下的时候对国王说的一些话，亚瑟从这些碎片里拼凑出这个结论。梅林很年轻，父亲缺席，来自乡下。作为一个乡下人他的家乡本该教会他一点东西，至少这是传统的智慧，但亚瑟很确定梅林和埃尔多的小牲畜们一清二白。他完全就是个女孩。他估计还用手喂养那些幼崽，然后到了屠宰的那一天就把自己锁在茅草屋子里哭泣。  
  
不，梅林对女孩一无所知，不知道如何追求她们，不知道一旦引起了她们注意该怎么办，也不知道该怎么确保避开一个终有一日会挑战继承权的混蛋父亲……或者，在他的情况下，亚瑟推断，具体是该怎么擦亮眼睛，不被一个认为卡美洛王储的男仆是个有价值的猎物的洗碗女佣骗婚。  
  
说不定保持现状就也好。梅林的啰里吧嗦已经够累人的了，别提还要加上他妻子的肚子，或者新生婴儿充实尿布的可爱方式，或者任何刚刚为人父母的家伙会喋喋不休的愚蠢话题。如果亚瑟从来没有让梅林坐下来、把世界的运行规则解释给他的乡巴佬男仆，那纯粹是为了他个人的精神健康着想。  
  
他从来没听说过梅林躲在楼梯下面和漂亮女仆、或者洗衣妇一起打发时间的闲话。他绝对没有听说过梅林拜访日出酒吧后边的密室的传言，即使说实话，他基本上听不到任何流言蜚语，所以说不定梅林去过。但，亚瑟想，肯定没有。梅林？不。他显然是纯洁无辜的。  
  
当事实逐渐水落石出：梅林没有停泊在格尼薇儿爱的港湾（谢天谢地），但取而代之的，对她的女主人青眼有加，亚瑟警醒起来。他又开始考虑也许他到底还是需要和梅林谈谈的，劝阻他不要去妄想莫嘉娜了，去找一个更适合他的好女孩。他已经尝试过几次，以他对这种事宜惯有的恰当态度去提点这事，但他的努力总是因为国王的急召、或者一件需要他关照的下城区的小事件、或者试图篡夺王位的普通巨怪而流产。  
  
他最近一次的尝试是在一家毗邻森诺德王国边境的小客栈里，但被草率地打断了。他看到梅林惊惧地大眼睛瞥向那些躲藏在阴影里狎妓的粗鲁男人，然后他就知道毫无疑问梅林被保护的太好了。似乎盖乌斯不会向梅林解释男女之间的……关系。盖乌斯年事已高，自己也未婚，除了科研之外的事情他又能告诉梅林些什么？  
  
显而易见的，即使莫嘉娜现在失踪了，梅林还是很喜欢她。每次亚瑟和他的骑士们空手而归，每一次他们又没有找到任何关于莫高斯和她的人质的线索，梅林脸上的表情总会出卖他。亚瑟能读懂梅林含蓄的表情，他双眼里的恐惧和期望，然后拍拍他的肩膀。毕竟他也很想她。就算梅林闭口不言，他在莫嘉娜消失的几周前注视着她的一举一动的眼神已经替他诉说了一切。失去了可以远观的美丽，梅林变得越发孤僻。他需要给自己找一个人来分散注意力，找一位漂亮姑娘，她会被他那些可悲的笑话逗得哈哈大笑，会溺爱他，会在他打扫了一整天马厩后梳去他刘海上的干草。  
  
终于，卡美洛迎来的宁静的一天。没有新的边境冲突的报告要读，没有议会会议要参加，没有要复仇的发狂巫师，没有混种野兽威胁边远的村庄。亚瑟坐在窗前，手上摆弄着一把匕首，等待着梅林带着他的午餐到来。他把他的指导都计划好了。  
  
门晃开了——梅林就没学会过要敲门，亚瑟也懒得再去提醒他了——梅林左摇右摆地走进来，手上端着托盘，肩膀上还扛着床单。  
  
亚瑟站了起来。  
  
“啊。梅林。你带了午饭来。太好了。”  
  
梅林设法把托盘放下而且没有打翻什么东西，他变得甚至可以说是称职的了。亚瑟几乎要害怕有一天梅林会掌握如何完成所有的家务，那样的话生活会无聊很多。  
  
亚瑟坐到桌边，朝梅林打了个手势。“坐吧，梅林。床单可以等会儿再铺。”  
  
梅林回头看他，疑惑地皱起眉头。“今早上你还说它们很恶心，需要我立刻解决。”  
  
“是的，但。可以等会儿。我几小时后才会休息，而且今天没什么别的事。请，坐。”  
  
梅林一步也没朝桌子挪。“你没事吧？”亚瑟翻了个白眼。“殿下？”  
  
“没事，梅林，我好得很。照我说的做。”  
  
梅林暂歇在亚瑟对面的椅子上，望着亚瑟狼吞虎咽地吃饭。  
  
“要面包吗？”亚瑟提议。梅林摇摇头，他盯着亚瑟好像亚瑟突然宣布自己要学习魔法似的。  
  
亚瑟哼哼。“反正你也不是不能自理。你应该多吃点。一个吟游诗人都能用他诗歌里的风把你吹倒。你大概不知道，每次巡逻我都在担心要怎么保护你不被推翻或者刺穿。”  
  
“真的吗？那你干嘛还带着我？”  
  
“我知道你对我的盔甲有多迷恋。我可不想剥夺你生活在唯一的快乐源泉。”  
  
“你可真好心，大人（my lord）。”  
  
亚瑟斜眼瞥了他的仆人一眼，看到男仆的双眼里闪烁着欢乐的光芒。  
  
“不要以为我没注意到你唯一正确称呼我的时候就是你嘲笑我的时候。孩子们都想你了，你知道吧？看在老交情的份上我可以送你会菜刑架。”  
  
“你总是这样说，亚瑟，但你从不这么做。”  
  
亚瑟沉默了一会儿。确实，梅林已经好几个月没上过菜刑架了。亚瑟甚至再也没想到过要用这个威胁他，也许随着时间的推移，他变得越来越喜欢梅林的笨手笨脚了。  
  
“哼，反正你眨眼间就会回去那里的，梅林，我对你有信心。”  
  
梅林只是笑。  
  
亚瑟嚼完了一满嘴的食物，把刀叉放回到盘子边。“梅林，我一直想跟你谈谈。”  
  
梅林僵住了。他愉快的表情没有变，但似乎冻在了他的脸上。亚瑟真的越来越擅长读懂他了。  
  
  
“是这样的……呃，每个男人，不管他是不是基本上是个女孩，都有除了吃饱喝足和有家可归之外的需求。”  
  
“……是。”  
  
“我知道埃尔多不像卡美洛，所以有些事你可能还不知道。”  
  
“什么……事？”  
  
亚瑟无视了梅林打断他的意图，继续道：“而且我也知道你在杂事上比一般仆人要花的时间更多，再加上盖乌斯确实给你派了很多差事。”  
  
梅林气急，“我压根儿 **不** 需要更多——”  
  
亚瑟举起一只手，暗自表扬自己的宽宏大量。“鉴于此我很欣赏你没给自己留下太多空闲，同样因此你可能不像那些与你同龄的卡美洛男孩那么世故。”  
  
“与我同龄的男孩！我想你要说的是跟我们同龄的男孩吧？”  
  
亚瑟瞪着他，“我不是男孩，梅林，我是个战士。”  
  
“我现在能走了吗，拜托？”  
  
“闭嘴，梅林。给我待着。总之，就像我刚说的……也许你需要……多出去走走。”  
  
“多出去……走走。”  
  
“是的。只要你知道方法，在卡美洛可以有很多乐趣。”  
  
“什么乐趣？比如说你叫我从厨房里偷的蜂蜜酒吗？”  
  
亚瑟坐立难安。“不，不是蜂蜜酒，梅林。不过我想也许在什么特定的地方，这是个隐喻。”   
  
“殿下。你确定你还好吗？你在胡言乱语。我去找盖乌斯。”梅林说着就要离开。  
  
“梅林。我们还没谈完，坐下。”  
  
梅林坐了回来，开始摆弄他那件破旧的外套。亚瑟亟需他仆人的衣柜里有点更好的衣服。当他的仆人穿着不合身也不讨人喜欢的外衣时，他的形象也跟着抹黑。  
  
“不管怎样，梅林，我们说到哪儿了。”  
  
“酒。”  
  
亚瑟把一只手插进头发里，“我们不是在说酒，梅林，我们在说姑娘。给我认真听！”  
  
“姑娘。”  
  
“是的，姑娘，梅林。”  
  
“多出去走走和找点乐子在卡美洛指讨论姑娘？”  
  
亚瑟从桌子边上站起来，他的椅子在地板上拖出刺耳的声音。“是的，梅林。你看，一旦你到了年纪……”  
  
梅林的额头敲到桌子上。亚瑟抓着他的头发把他向后拉起来。  
  
“嗷！”  
  
“一旦你到了年纪，梅林，姑娘们就会变得……更有趣味。”  
  
“更有趣味。”  
  
“你能不能闭嘴让我讲完？”  
  
梅林闭嘴了。  
  
“男人有……需求，梅林。在你那个又小又乱的洞穴里你肯定做过些很好的梦，很强烈的梦，结束在你……”  
  
“醒了？”  
  
“感觉……很好。”  
  
“感觉……很好。比如呢？”  
  
“这不是在听写，梅林。别再重复我说的话。”  
  
“骚瑞。”  
  
“感觉很好，就像，在一整天漫长的训练后你知道自己是多么浑身酸痛火烧火燎、然后有人给你按摩，用力到一开始很痛但突然之间每一块肌肉都放松了？”  
  
“呃，不知道。通常我是给人做按摩的那个，我能感受到的只有手指抽筋。”  
  
“行吧。感觉很好，就像每一丝紧张都通过一个小点离开了然后你感觉……”  
  
“……很好？”  
  
“是的，你感觉很好。而且如果你不必仅仅依靠你自己来实现这一切会感觉更好。”  
  
“我是个仆人。我不能指望有其他人来帮我做任何事，亚瑟。”  
  
“通常是这样，是的。但是，当你下班后……”梅林对这个词嘲笑一声。“不管怎么说，有的男人可以……一个人……感觉很好，有的男人可以在和一个女孩在一起的时候感觉更好。”  
  
“和一个女孩。”  
  
“没错，和一个女孩！她们有，”亚瑟在他胸前比划，“他们还有……地方……还有……”真他妈见鬼。  
  
梅林皱起眉头抬头看向亚瑟，困惑不已。“只有女孩吗？凯爵士说他发现和他的是从一起训练是他享受到事情之一。也许他的侍从也有个……地方。尽管，”他心不在焉地加上，“托马斯绝对没有……”梅林在他胸前模仿了亚瑟的手势。  
  
亚瑟呻吟起来。“我不认为他是这个意思，白痴。”  
  
梅林脸上迷惑的表情裂开了，终于他忍不住窃笑起来。“你确定吗，殿下？”  
  
“是的，我很确定，梅林！”  
  
梅林只是咯咯咯笑个不停。  
  
“好吧，没错，有时候一个男人可以和另一个男人一起感觉很好，但更多时候，一个男人和女人在一起感觉很好。”诸神在上请赐予他力量，这个男孩真的能这么无知吗？  
  
梅林摇着脑袋好像压根没听他讲话。“亚瑟，你是在试着跟我讲性交吗？”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“性交？做爱？滚床单？”  
  
亚瑟目瞪口呆。  
  
“造出一只长着两个背的野兽？藏香肠？”  
  
“ **梅林！** ”亚瑟震惊了，“你对这种事知道多少？”  
  
“我知道每次你在训练中打败了凯爵士，他的侍从就会让他操，这也许是他经常输给你的原因。”  
  
“他没有 _ **让**_ 我赢！还有你什么意思，‘操’？”  
  
“是这样，亚瑟，你看，当一个男人到了年纪……”  
  
他的仆人正在嘲笑他。这简直不可忍受。  
  
“我知道操的意思，笨蛋！”  
  
“你知道？”  
  
“我当然知道。但你怎么知道的？”  
  
“好吧，我承认，我是比卡美洛的世故男人们知道的晚一点，但在我来这儿一个月左右我去了日出酒馆……”  
  
“你去了日出酒馆？梅林，你的名声！”  
  
“我在日出酒馆的名声绝佳，我会让你知道的。我一进门他们就折服了。”  
  
亚瑟需要找个地方坐下来。他感觉……脸通红。他沉进他的床边。  
  
“总之，我当时在日出酒馆，然后我的……呃，同伴问我你有没有要求过我提供这样的服务。”  
  
好极了。现在他要从床上掉下来了。  
  
“什……！”  
  
“当然了，我完全不知道她在说什么。于是她……解释给我听。”  
  
“解释……给你听。”  
  
“是，呃好吧，不是立刻。我们当时正忙着些其它的事呢。”  
  
“够了！”  
  
“但事后，她解释了。当然我告诉她你没有，你绝不会向我要求这种服务的。我肯定看上去有点不安，因为她继续解释说这其实是很令人享受的……”  
  
“好吧，当然，这件事可以但……等等。什么？”  
  
梅林假装没有听到他的话。“她解释说这其实是很享受的，然后她演示给我看了。”  
  
“演示给你看？但，我是说，这怎么做得到，我是说，她都没有一根……不，天啊，不要再说了。我不想知道！啊！走开！”  
  
梅林听着大笑不止。“什么，亚瑟？我以为你无所不知呢，噢王国中最智慧的王子。”  
  
“关于你，我知道的比我想的要多了现在。”亚瑟绝望地试图从他的脑子里清出那个幻想出的画面。  
  
梅林走到亚瑟床边，笑着低下头看着他。他站的太近了太近了。“是你先开始的。”  
  
“是你先的，用你那睁的大大的、白痴的眼睛盯着格温和莫嘉娜乱瞟，还有你那在女孩子身边会恶化的笨拙的天性！我还能怎么想？”  
  
“我没有盯着格温和莫嘉娜乱看！不管怎样，就像我说的，那件事是非常……令人愉悦的。”  
  
亚瑟对此嗤之以鼻，但他的大脑无情地思考下去，不断浮现出不同的想象，画面里梅林……还有……噢老天。“你刚刚说令人愉悦？”  
  
“嗯哼。我可以……教你，如果你想的话。”梅林坐到亚瑟身边，淘气地笑着。  
  
“教我？梅林，你什么都教不了我，在……在……那个方面。”  
  
“这么说你之前做过了？”  
  
“哦操死我算了。”亚瑟仰面向后倒去。他怎么会全都搞错了呢？  
  
“如果你问的足够客气的话。我很确定这肯定不是我的职责之一。”  
  
“梅林！”  
  
\--  
End


End file.
